Your Voice
by Lakerae
Summary: Written for Obiyuki Week 2017 on Tumblr. Prompt: Listen. Shirayuki wakes up bound and blindfolded.


Shirayuki wiggled her wrists and ankles, hoping to find relief from the chains around them. Her hands were above her head, the chain long enough to scratch her forehead. It was useless. Whoever kidnapped her obviously didn't care about her comfort.

The blindfold around her eyes was tightly bound, chaffing her skin. She tugged the chains, harder and harder, reaching her hands out to try and move the clothe off her face. To no avail.

She could hear the shuffling of feet above her. Heavy footsteps mixed with light pattering. Wooden floorboards squeaking with each step.

She groaned, annoyed at the realization that she was on a boat.

"Hello?" A soft unfamiliar and shaky voice echoed in the room.

Shirayuki could hear several metals clinking at once. She wasn't alone. And she wasn't the only one bound and chained.

"Yes, hello," she responded, her voice firm and calm, giving no hint of fear despite being helplessly bound to her spot like the others.

"Where am I?" Another voice reached out. Several voices murmured, all talking at once, mixed with whimpers and sobs.

"I want to go home," a tiny voice cried.

"Me too," another one said. She was most likely the same age as the previous voice. Young. No older than thirteen years old.

"Why are we hear?"

"Who did this?"

The voices continued to speak their turns, each one frantic and scared. Shirayuki counted seven. Seven girls. Seven different girls were in the room with her. At least. She couldn't account for the ones too busy crying silently in the room.

A slave ship. They were stuck in a slave ship.

It served her right to be in the situation she was in. She had insisted on gathering herbs alone, in an unfamiliar place. Without Obi by her side.

She tagged along with Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki. She promised she would not get in their way, and they reluctantly agreed. It was supposed to be a quick stop. Just a meet-and-greet.

But the island was beautiful. So much green and bright flowers that needed to be explored.

And she literally did not see the blow to her head coming.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Shirayuki interrupted. "My name is Shirayuki, and I promise we'll get out of this." A name to a promise. She was taught at an early age to accept liability. And although she had no clue how to get out, she was attaching her name to this promise.

The room quieted. Some stifled their cries, others exhaled in relief.

"Shirayuki? That's your name?" An irritated voice called out. "I'm not stupid like these other girls. Explain to me how you're going to get us out."

Shirayuki sighed, and a smile slowly grew on her face like the punchline of a joke just reached her. She was never quite good at consoling crying children. But doubt? Oh, she was an expert at proving anyone who doubted her.

And this doubtful girl just sparked confidence back into Shirayuki.

"I'm not rescuing anyone," she explained, a small chuckle escaped. "But I know someone who will."

She closed her eyes, picturing Zen dashing into the room with Misuhide and Kiki right by his side. But a flash of amber eyes quickly replaced all her thoughts, knots forming in her stomach. She felt her cheeks warming into a blush.

"Who?" The voices said softly, as some shushed each other. Shirayuki could hear them face her, their breathes fanning into her direction. All eager to hear her story.

"He has many names. Different aliases. And he's very good at doing one thing," she bragged.

It was working. She could hear them calmly breathing.

"What? What's he good at?" A curious voice interrupted.

"Fighting bad guys, of course," Shirayuki answered, her tone playful. She imagined Obi blushing if he heard her right now. She knew him to be modest about everything. His cooking. His humor. His attractiveness. His loyalty.

But fighting? You would never hear the end of it.

"How will he find us, Shirayuki?" The doubtful girl questioned. Her tone was not as brash as before, but still unsure. "We could be across the world by now."

They could be, Shirayuki agreed silently, a slight chill running through her body.

 _ _Where are they?__

She shook her head, brushing off the doubt that quickly crept into her mind. No way. No way Obi would let her down. He was coming.

"Because he always finds me," she reassured.

The floorboards above them thumped and creaked loudly. A commotion. A disturbance that wasn't anticipated, by the sound of it.

Blows were landing. Bones cracked and crushed from different directions. Deep voices screamed and groaned along with heavy thuds that fell right above them.

"Hey, stop!"

"No, don't!"

"Who are you?"

And it all stopped at once. No more shuffling. It was too quiet to be comfortable.

Some of the girls shuffled, their chains clinking as their interest piqued.

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

The crying and murmurs of worry started again.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice yelled out from above, tone drenched with threat and danger. This man was not just skilled at fighting. He was also capable of killing.

"Down. Down there." __Thud.__

"Shirayuki!" He yelled, anxious and concerned.

"Shirayuki, I'm here!"

Shirayuki laughed, tears falling from her eyes as she recognized that sweet voice. That same voice who laughed at her jokes. Same voice who whispered in her ears as she fell asleep in his bed. The man who was good at fighting bad guys.

"I'm down here, Obi!"

The other girls exclaimed, voices excited and relieved.


End file.
